


Lost Love

by Aerilon452



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Character Death, Complete, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Seriously this is full of sadness, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Sarah is in an accident and Jareth feels her pain.





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea when I saw a post in one of the Labyrinth groups I frequent on Facebook. It was depressing and immediately triggered this fic idea. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down and posted it. Sorry, in advance, for the feels.

It was raining, and the roads were hazardous. Sarah was driving to her father’s house for the last time to collect her things and to say goodbye to her family and her childhood. She was moving to Seattle, Washington. She had to get far enough away from temptation, far from the memory of Jareth. Then the radio started to play:

 

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_ __  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Rain pounded against the windshield, the wipers working overtime to keep Sarah’s vision clear. She was driving under the speed limit, but in the torrential downpour, that wasn’t always a guarantee that she would arrive safely home. Today, she had turned twenty-one and the urge to call to Jareth had been amazingly strong. Every day she found herself falling in love with the memory of him. Their time in the ballroom, although a trick to delay her, Jareth had been honest about his feelings for her. In that single moment, he had been telling her through his song that he was in love with her. And she was in love with him.

 

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_ __  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.

In the Underground, Jareth couldn’t keep his mind off of Sarah. He could feel her need for him. It was a mirror of his desire that craved to have her back with him.  There was also another feeling he couldn’t shake; the sense of impending death. To take his mind off of it, he pictured her as she had been when she stood against him in the Escher room. She had been strong and confident, never wavering in her conviction to save her little brother. He loved her so much in that moment he thought his heart was going to burst. Still, he had to play the part of the ‘Wicked Goblin King’ just to make her feel like the hero she had told herself she was.

 

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_ __  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Jareth felt a sharp stab of pain lance through his mid-section. It was so strong that he cried out in pain. He doubled over, falling to the floor trying to breathe through the bone crushing agony. It was then he heard it, heard her voice calling his name. **“Jareth…”** The pain in her voice was like a magnetic pull. He managed to get himself to the human world, to Sarah’s side. She was lying on her side on the side of the road and she was so still.  “Sarah!” Jareth called out to her, but the sound of the rain drowned out his voice. Somehow, someway, he managed to crawl over to her. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her cheek. There was blood on her face from multiple cuts. “Sarah…” Jareth said her name again, his voice breaking. He knew she was dying.

 

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_ __  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin' in my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.

Sarah fought to open her eyes, to see if he was really with her. “Jareth? Please, don’t be a hallucination…” Everything hurt. She could barely breathe, and she couldn’t open his eyes. The last thing she remembered was the sound of metal crashing into metal. Now, all she could hear was a sorrowful song of lost love. 

“Oh, my sweet Sarah, I’m here,” Jareth said through the tears mixing with the rain streaming down his face. “I’m taking you out of here,” he said in a single breath. Using what little strength he had left, what little magic remained, he took them back to the Underground.

 

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_ __  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oh, oh

 

Sarah no longer felt the rain beating down on her, nor did she feel Jareth holding her. Cold stone was under her aching body. This time she could open her eyes and her heart broke seeing Jareth lying close to her.  “It… really is… you…” she said through the pain in her chest. Sarah tried to reach out to him but moving caused a cascade of pain to course through her body. She couldn’t help but to whimper. 

“I’m really here,” Jareth answered her, his voice low. As Sarah’s life faded, so too did his. He hadn’t just fallen in love with her, he inadvertently bound his life to her.  At first, it hadn’t bothered him seeing as it allowed him to know what she was feeling, and if she was thinking about him. It was nice to know she thought about him often; most every day he could feel her need for him. Now, all he could feel was her pain, and it was literally killing him.  Death would have frightened him before, but dying with Sarah, he was at peace. 

Sarah was suddenly filled with regret. “I wasted so much of our time together,” she said softly. This time tears filled her eyes. “I’m sorry…” 

“No,” Jareth replied softly, his eyes filling with tears as well. “We have all the time in the world. In this moment we have forever.” He slid closer to her and managed to rest his hand on her side.  Then he started to hum the song he sang to her in the ballroom.

Sarah closed her eyes, drifting off to the sound of his beautiful voice singing a song that had bound them together with love.  Her breathing slowed, and the pain seemed to lessen, even the beating of her heart slowed down. She was barely aware of her world fading to black.

Jareth witnessed the final breath Sarah had taken and it broke his heart. He pressed his forehead to hers and wept. “I will see you soon, my love,” he promised her. Jareth placed a kiss to her lips and felt the last bits of his life fading faster. She was gone.  Blackness encroached on his vision making it hard to see. He could barely make out the form of Hoggle and many other Goblins. There was nothing else for him to do except to close his eyes and breathe until he breathed his last.

Hoggle had been happy the moment he saw Sarah, but that happiness washed away when he saw the blood and the face of the King. They were dying. No, they were dead. It had been years since Hoggle had seen his friend. Now, he never would again. He motioned for the others to remain where they were as he moved towards their still bodies. Kneeling down next to Sarah, he placed his hand on the back of her head gently. “Goodbye Sarah.” Then, he removed the bracelet she had given him and returned it to her wrist. For the night, they would leave the King and Sarah where they were. In the morning they would bury them together as Jareth would have wanted.

 

**THE END**


End file.
